Taxi Cab
by LyzabethSay
Summary: Just a little Reed Garrett one shot around the whole taxi cab killer case - little Mac and OC in it too


Taxi Cab

**Taxi Cab**

**Summery: **Just a little Reed Garrett one shot around the whole taxi cab killer case little Mac and OC in it too

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I write down. That includes the characters of CSI: NY.

**A/N: **This was just something I wanted to try out – I remembered the first Taxi Cab Killer episode had Reed Garrett in it and I just wondered if there was any fanfics on him… And being the lazy person I am couldn't be bothered to look for them I decided to write on of my own… Anyways, hope this interests y'all.

--

'The suspect is female, Caucasian, 5 feet 6, brunette, approximately 20 years old and wearing a green shirt. Last scene leaving the crime scene,' the intercom in Flacks car was on loud. He was asked to assist the investigation of a robbery at a local store so he was heading towards the scene when it came in. As he turned the corner towards the crime scene he spotted a girl resembling everything the intercom had mentioned. Quickly pulling over Flack jumped out of his car and held up his badge at the lady. Surprised at the fact she didn't run she started to question his reasons for stopping her.

'You are under arrest for the suspicion of robbery.'

'What? No that can't be right?' Spinning her around he hand cuffed her and pushed her into the back seat of his car.

--

'Shit,' she thought to her self. 'Grandma always told me green was an unlucky colour.'

'Where are you taking me?' she finally asked the officer.

'Down town police station.'

'Listen, I don't know what you think I have done but I obviously haven't done it. I would never commit a crime.'

'Doesn't matter right now sweetheart you're still coming with me.'

She hit her head on head rest of the seat and waited for their arrival.

--

'Come on, we're here.' Flack opened the door for her and she stepped out. He guided her through the police station and placed her into an interrogation room.

As he walked away he bumped into Mac. 'Oh, I found you're suspect.'

'I'm sorry?'

'Yeah, female, brunette, green shirt. The one from the robbery.'

'We've already got her in custody, Don.'

'But I've just brought her in.'

'We have two suspects now?'

Don raised an eyebrow, _shit. _'I guess.'

--

Opposite her sat two officers. One was reading off a sheet the other was watching her closely.

'Okay, what's your name?' said the 1st one.

'Keeley Mitchell.'

'Age?'

'20.'

'Occupation?'

'Journalist. Why?'

'Because we need to record this all down.'

'Listen, I don't even know why you are asking me all this because I haven't done anything wrong. I don't even know why I am here!' she started to raise her voice at the officers but they stayed calm and poised.

'At 3.04 this afternoon a shop on the corner of the street you were found was robbed. According to the victim the suspect was female, Caucasian, 5 feet 6, brunette. All these features you have in common with.'

'So, just because I 'look' like who ever you're trying to catch doesn't mean that I am you're killer. Plus, I was still in a meeting at 3.00.'

'Meeting?' he raised an eyebrow at her.

'I've just been given my next assignment which I am meant to hand up by Thursday so if you will please excuse me I need to go and do my research.' As she stood up so did one of the officers.

'No, you are still a suspect until we can prove your innocents.'

'Yeah, really? Well, can you please hurry up because I have a dinner date at 6.'

'If you pass us your companies number we can find out what time you left the building which will determine your alibi.'

Keeley stuck her hand into her bag and pulled out a small calling card. 'There, my boss' number is on the back. '

Just as she did another officer entered the room from the only door. She passed a file to the 1st officer before leaving again. Opening the file he pulled out a set of papers. Examining them quickly he looked back up at Keleey.

'You're finger prints do not match the ones taken from the crime scene or the weapon.'

'Thank you!' she raised her hands in glory. 'Can I go now?!'

She felt like a small child asking to be let out of detention but she was glad when the officers got up from their chair and walked to the door before opening it.

One of the officers walked her to the main hall of the department.

'We're so sorry for the inconvenience.'

'You better be.' She turned to walk off before walking face to face with Reed Garrett. 'Reed?'

'What are you doing here?' they asked each other at the same time.

--

As he was about to walk away he spotted Reed getting up from his seat in the foyer. He embraced Keeley in a hug before looking back at Mac.

'Mac!' he called out.

'Hello, Reed. You're friends with Ms. Mitchell?'

Reed had his arm slinged around her. Mac asked him self if that was a silly question to ask.

''Yeah, we went to school together,' Mac nodded his head in acknowledgement. He felt slight stupid inside for Flack having arrested the wrong person who ended up being a friend of Reed's. 'Listen I was wondering if you had any new information on the taxi cab killer?'

Mac exhaled heavily. He should have known that was why Reed was here. 'Nothing new - there haven't been any new victims and we haven't found out the identity of the killer. All we do know is that there are check going through each cab by the police and we have police stationed in various places in case of anything.'

'Oh, okay. Well that's great Mac. Thanks.'

He stayed where he was as he watched Reed and Keeley exit the police department. Inside he felt a hint of happiness for Reed. Maybe that was his girlfriend. Maybe he was living his life like a normal person and not with any burdens.

--

'How are you getting home?' Reed asked Keeley.

'Taxi. The subway will be packed at around this time,' she smiled curiously at him as they walked down the sidewalk.

'I don't really like the idea of you taking a cab home.'

'Why?'

He stopped to think about his answer, 'Well, you know there is all this stuff in the paper about 3 people dieing because they were kidnapped by a taxi cad driver.'

'Reed, there are around a million cabs in New York. What are the chances of me getting into that particular cab?'

He stopped walking to look at her, 'I dunno, a million to one but still. There is a chance that you just might get into his cab. And I really don't want to lose you.'

She smiled at him brightly, 'If I ever get into a cab and I think the driver is taking me hostage you'll be first person I call.' She leaned forward and placed a peck on his lips. 'Don't worry about it.'

She turned to face the street and lifted her hands to flag a cab. It wasn't a moment before one stopped right in front of her. 'I'll call you when I get home so you know I'm safe. Don't worry okay!'

Reed watched her get in as the car drove away. Inside he was scared that something might happen to her but he knew she was right. She could take care of her self and if anything she'd always come to him.

--

'Broadway on 7th.' She told the cab driver. As he took off Keeley opened her bag to look for her phone. As she pulled it out she noticed the sticker in front of her talking about the rights of the passenger. Running her fingers over it she noticed that parts had been torn off.

--

**A/N: **Tell me, I can't write cliff hangers can I?? Nope, didn't think so. Oh well, tell me what you thought about this! It was a little random but something I thought up today. Oh btw, don't forget the CSI: NY Facfiction Awards it can be found on the forum… Okay cool thanks D Oo and tell me what you think about the idea of starting up a series on Reed… He's quite interesting and I think it's an interesting topic to explore.


End file.
